1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to stun grenades for use by SWAT teams and the like as nonlethal means in certain tactical situations
2. Information Disclosure Statement:
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 102, subclasses 355, 360, 361, 498 and 529 produced Hjellnes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,294; Wildridge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,690; Betts, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,262; Luebbers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,111; and Juretzek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,330.
Law enforcement agencies, especially SWAT teams (Special Weapons and Tactics teams, also known as Special Response teams, Mostage Rescue teams, Tactical Units, etc.) use diversionary devices called Stun grenades or Flash-bang grenades in certain tactical situations. Such a device traditionally consists of a short time delay fuse and an explosive charge. In typical situations, the stun grenade would be used in conjunction with an assault on one or more armed, barricaded suspects and which may involve hostages. The device would be brown into the room containing the suspects just prior to the assault. The objective of using the grenade would not be to hurt the suspects (or hostages), but to temporarily disorient and blind the suspects so they could be apprehended. The "stun" or disorienting effect comes from the loud explosion and the blinding effect is a result of the flash which accompanies the explosion. The Luebbers patent discloses a crowd control projectile and a method of ejecting flash and acoustic shock charges from the crowd control projectile.
The products on the market today use a variety of techniques to accomplish their objectives. The most popular design uses a one second delay fuse, a separator charge and a cardboard container with a magnesium aluminum-perclorate mixture. After throwing, the separator charge ejects the explosive container away from the fuse body, then another short fuse allows the explosive canister to get a short distance away from the fuse body before exploding. The fuse body, which is usually zino, is potentially the most dangerous part of the grenade. If the design does not prevent the fuse body from being expelled at high velocity, then the fuse body can become a dangerous projectile. There are several problems with this design. First, the separator charge is a critical element. If the separations delay is too short, then the objective is defeated and the fuse body may become a dangerous piece of shrapnel. If the delay is too long, the device may not explode in the area thrown. It may be thrown back at the SWAT team or at a hostage. If the separator charge does not initiate the time fuse in the explosive canister, then the device will fail to operate. This condition may require an explosive ordinance disposal unit (bomb squad) to render the device safe.
While the magnesium-aluminum perclorate mixture produces the desired noise and flash, il also produces large quantities of smoke and has the capability to start fires. The cardboard container is, in many cases, reduced to glowing embers which can start secondary fires.
One of the objects of developing the present invention was in response to difficulties experienced by law enforcement agencies with prior stun grenades. One of the most immediate problems is the smoke produced by these prior units. Before assaulting a building, there has usually been a large volume of tear gas delivered to the target. A stun grenade which produces a large volume of smoke will, when combined with the tear gas, make visibility virtually impossible for the entry team. If they wait for the smoke to clear, the stun effect has worn off and the suspect may have regained is night vision. These factors negate the purpose of the stun grenade.
Another disadvantage of these systems is the fire and shock sensitivity. Devices using the magnesium-aluminum perclorate mixture will explode if subjected to fire or shot with a bullet, especially a high velocity or supersonic round. Stun grenades of this nature are known as pyrotechnics or deflagration devices. They are very similar to large fireworks which are usually classified by the Department of Transportation as "Class B Explosive." Shipping Class B Explosives is difficult and expensive. United Parcel Service does not ship Class B explosives. These concerns also create problems in manufacturing. Rigid quality controls must be in effect to assure the separations charge work reliably. Large volumes of volatile, combustible and explosive materials create real dangers to personnel. These and other factors increase the manufacturing costs. Therefore, the cost of each device is very high, usually $60 to $80 each. Most law enforcement departments cannot afford to train with products which are this expensive.
Some departments use "grenade simulators" and the like in place of stun grenades because of cost, reliability and availability. Such simulators are disclosed by the above identified Hjellnes, Wildridge, Betts, and Juretzek patents. None of these simulators disclose or suggest the present invention. The present inventor is aware of a grenade simulator identified as model M116A1 (modified) used by the U.S. military for training purposes. The M116A1 (modified) military grenade simulator contains no provision to prevent fuse fragmentation and is not suitable in tactical situations, especially where hostages are involved.
None of the known prior art disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the known prior art disclose or suggest a stun grenade comprising an elongated grenade body having a hollow interior, an open first end, and a closed second end; igniter fuse means for creating an ignition spark when activated, the igniter fuse means being allowed to the open first end of the grenade body; and explosive means positioned within the interior of the grenade body at the second end thereof for exploding when the igniter fuse means creates the ignition spark.